Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Reboot Series)
Ernst Stavro Blofled '''(previously known as: '''Franz Oberhauser or simply Oberhauser) is the primary antagonist of the 2015 24th James Bond film Spectre. He is portrayed by Oscar-winner Christoph Waltz, who also portrayed Hans Landa, Mandrake and Bert Hanson. History Franz Oberhauser was the son of Hannes Oberhauser, and he knew James Bond as a child. When James Bond's parents died in a climbing accident, James was comforted and adopted by Hannes, who instructed his son to treat James like a brother. Franz grew to secretly scorn James, for unresolved reasons. At one point, Hannes and Franz were involved in an avalanche in which both of them were apparently killed. However, Franz survived and adopted the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld. He is introduced in the film as the founding member and figurehead/supreme leader of the infamous criminal organization SPECTRE ('Sp'ecial 'E'xecutive for 'C'ounter-intelligence, 'T'errorism, 'R'evenge and 'E'xtortion). Under his leadership, the organisation became an extremely powerful group that survived through it's complete anonymity to the world. Franz first appears, briefly, at the funeral of one of his assassins, and James partly spots him. He then appears at the SPECTRE meeting in Rome, where he exposes James Bond, who was eavesdropping on the meeting. James makes his escape after a car chase with Mr. Hinx, Oberhauser's henchman. Franz is encountered again in his Africa base. He reveals that he was behind the terrible things in James's life, excluding his parents' death. His organisation was secretly behind the actions of Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene, Mr. White and Raoul Silva. He then tortures Bond, emotionally tormenting him with the deaths of everyone he loves. He also attempts to wipe his memory, but Bond resists and escapes, blowing up the base and apparently killing Oberhauser - who fully adopts the name Blofeld. However, Blofeld escapes, but his face is hideously marred with the iconic scar that the original Blofeld had in the old films. James encounters Blofeld one last time in the derelict ruins of the old MI6 headquarters, where he explains that the building is elaborately rigged with explosives, but also that Dr. Swann (The Bond girl) is in the building somewhere, held prisoner - James can either die in the explosions trying to save Swann, or else save himself and allow Swann to die and have to live with the pain of the results. Blofeld then leaves in a helicopter and watches James try to save Swann. James succeeds and he and Swann escape with seconds to spare as the building explodes. Franz tries to escape from Bond in a helicopter, but Bond pursues him in a speedboat. After a climactic chase, Bond manages to bring Blofeld down to earth by shooting the helicopter's fuel tanks. He confronts Blofeld as the latter, critically injured, tries to escape, but Bond holds him at gunpoint. Franz maniacally demands that Bond shoots him, but Bond refuses, since he is out of bullets (Meaning that, if he had more bullets, he would have definitely shot the man). Blofeld is then arrested and incarcerated by the British Secret Service. His further fate is unknown. Gallery File:Franz Oberhauser.jpg|Promotional image File:OberhauserShadow.png|Oberhauser presides the SPECTRE meeting File:OberhauserBond.png|Bond is brought before Oberhauser File:Spectre-filmszene-christoph-waltz-franz-oberhauser-cropped.jpg Trivia *It is presumed that James was his foster brother and was brought up by his late father Hannes Oberhauser Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Military Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Old Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brother of hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:The Heavy Category:Egomaniacs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Strategic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Rich Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Master of Hero Category:Successful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Dictator Category:Cheater Category:Crime Lord Category:Scarred Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Smugglers Category:Provoker Category:Blackmailers Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Unseen Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mass Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Family Murderer Category:Complete Monster